Two girls a toaster and FF8
by Holi-CAT
Summary: yep its another toaster story... this one is one and wired..... just wait until i get the chaper two up! weeehhheeeeee...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one:  
  
Midsummer's Night Fist Fight.  
  
It was a hot summer night. Even though the sun had set hours ago the heat dry heat still lingered. It had been a recorded braking day which made a recorded braking night, on the tempter scale.   
  
A hot dry freeze sweep though the dried and withered plants, that were near the door steps of houses for decorations. Crickets hummed lowly beneath the brown wilted plants, near the nice cool topsoil. The night was quite, save for the soft hum from the before mentioned crickets.   
  
Suddenly a loud roar of cheers came from a small apartment building. Where the front windows of apartment 22 was a blaze with light. The living room window was open a crack for ventilation and a large swamp cooler in the back was on high, yet still the room was very, very warm. The two girls sat in the living room among the mess of blankets, pillows, and even a few discarded fast food wrappers.  
  
The house was empty except for the two. Holi's (one of the two girls) parents were away on vacation and her dear friend Meagan had agreed to stay with Holi until her parents returned. That had been four days ago, and since then the girls had done nothing but play Final Fantasy , only stopping to eat, used the rest room, and occasionally sleep. They had been playing the game for nearly 70 hours now. Trying desperately to find every GF's and complete every mini-quest. OF course they would spend brief moments rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter as one of the two cracked a joke or imitated one the characters from the game.   
  
Holi sat on a light clue couch, with the play station controller in hand. She brushed one of her hands through her short dark brown hair. Because of the heat she was merely warring a bathing suite top of a two piece bathing suite and a pair of blue flannel boxers. She pressed the X button twice then turned to her friend, Meagan. A questioning expression on her face. Meagan sat near by flipping through the worn and torn strategy guild in front of her. She let out a low growl sound as another page tore free of the binding. Meagan had long black hair and was slightly shorter then Holi, but that didn't matter. She was a year older than Holi, and could drive while Holi, being 16, could not. Meagan was warring close to the same thing as Holi except she was warring a sports bra that was black and a pair of old P.E. shorts. Meagan growled again as two more pages tore free of the binding.   
  
"This thing is worthless!!" she roared and throw the strategy guild across the room.  
  
"C'mon Meagan I need to know where the last chocobo forest is. I really don't feel like running around like a crazy chicken looking for it." Holi groaned and pulled one of her needs to her chest.   
  
"Well you try looking for it in a big book of loose pages!" Meagan jumped to her feet and stomped across the room to the strategy guild.   
  
She picked it up and a few more pages fell out on the carpet floor.   
  
Meagan stooped down to pick them up, and even more pages fell out. She growled loudly, She picked up the pages with the location of the chocobo forests on them.   
  
"Hey, I found it, which one are you looking for?" Meagan said over her shoulder to Holi, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Oh its ok. I found it. Hey tell me where the hidden item is." Holi said casually.  
  
The muscles under Meagan's right eye twitched as she grew more frustrated. She shoved the remainder of the loose pages in the book. Meagan turned toward the kitchen quickly. She stomped down the hall way and into the small kitchen. She began rummaging though the drawers in search of a lighter or matches. She had, had enough of that god forsaken strategy guild. The binding was tarring, pages were falling out and half of the mini-quest section had been lost. But lucky for them that was after they completed them. Meagan continued to dig through the drawers but couldn't find anything that would light the cursed book on fire.   
  
"Meagan!" Holi whined from the front room. "I'm in a fight with this thing… its really ugly, come and tell me what it is so I can kill it."   
  
Meagan grounded and gathered up the strategy guild. Then turned to walk back into the kitchen giving up all hope of destroying the book. She shuffled into the room glanced at the TV and sighted.  
  
"That's a Anacondaur, goodness Holi that things easy to kill. Gimmy the controller." Meagan dropped the book and reached for the controller in Holi's hands.  
  
"No! I'm playing" Holi snapped.  
  
Meagan drew closer to Holi and snarled "Give me the controller!"  
  
"No." Holi stuck her nose in the air defiantly.  
  
Meagan glared at Holi for a brief moment then lunged at her. Meagan tackled Holi, knocking them both off the couch. The two rolled around on the floor wrestling, and screaming. Holi pounced on Meagan, pinning her to the ground.  
  
"Ha! I wing!" Holi yelled in triumph.  
  
Meagan and Holi exchanged glares and low growled for a brief minutes before their attention was pulled away as the TV screen faded to black and the words 'GAME OVER' came to the screen. Their mouths dropped open as they both read the words on the screen. They had spent nearly four days working on the game and they had not died, not even once.   
  
"Dead." Holi gasped.  
  
"You killed them." Meagan said in shock. "YOU KILLED MY ZELLY!!!" he looked to Holi. The expression on her face was as if someone had ripped out her heart.   
  
"Me!??!?!? I didn't kill them, and what about Squall!?!?!? He's dead too!!!" Holi yelled and let Meagan up.   
  
"Yes its is your fault your wouldn't give me the controller an now Zells dead!!" Meagans eyes began to swell up with teats.  
  
"Its not my fault!!" Holi yelled.  
  
"YES IT IS!!" Meagan tackled Holi again her hand instinctively going for Holi's throat to strangle her.   
  
The two went back to wrestling. They rolled into furniture and Meagan even through Holi into the wall. But Holi jumped up shaking off the pain of hitting the wall and jumped back into the fight. The two rolled into the hard wood coffee table. Rattling the table and knocking things off the small shelf beneath, on to the floor. One of those items that feel out was a chrome plated toaster. It fell off the shelf on its side.  
  
The girls continued to wrestle. By now they had begun to pull hair and scratch one another. Their fighting had now just turned into fun instead of trying to kill one another. The girls laughed and giggled as they ripped each others hair out and slapped each other silly.   
  
Meagan fell backwards on to the strategy guide. Holi jumped at her but Meagan used her feet to push Holi back and throw her to the ground. A devilish smirk came to Meagans face as she snatched up the book to use as a weapon and jumped up. Holi feel back and threw up her arms in defense. Meagan lifted the book high over her head ready to bring it down on Holi giving her much pain.  
  
"WAIT!!!!" Holi yelled, her hands up.  
  
"What!?!" Meagan stopped one moments before wacking Holi over the head.  
  
"But…uh… what about Zell?" Holi panted and pointed to the strategy guild in Meagans hands.  
  
"oh yeah." Meagan smiled sweetly then began to flip though her book. She ripped out a picture of Zell that she liked, then folded it up and put it in her pocket. Meagan lifted the strategy guild high over her had again.   
  
"WAIT!!!!" Holi yelled again.   
  
Megan stopped.  
  
"What Now!!???!" She said growing rather annoyed.  
  
"What about my Squall?" Holi said pouting our her bottom lip and swelling her eyes up to the size of dinner plates.   
  
"oh yeah of course." Meagan smiled and began flipping though the book again. She tore out a picture of Squall and handed it to Holi.  
  
"Thank you!" Holi sang brightly and rubbed the picture against her face a few times, then folded it up and put it in her bathing suite tope where it would be safe.  
  
"Ready?" Meagan asked.  
  
"ready!" Holi yipped.   
  
Meagan began to beat oli over the head with the book, sending character stats flying all over the room. Finally after a couple of minutes of being beaten and getting paper cuts, Holi was able to knock the book out of meagans hand. The book flew out of meagans hands and landed on the chrome plated toaster that lay on its side.  
  
The girls continued to fight. Holi backed up and prepared to pounce. But this time Meagan was ready. She wasn't going to get pinned twice. Holi pounced. Meagan fell back perpouly, and used her legs to throw holi off of her before, holi could pin her.   
  
Holi ylped in surprise as she was thrown backwards onto the floor. She landed half way on the bulky old play station one that she owned. The play station jumped and did a flip from the fource of holi hitting the floor next to it. The play station landed on its side making a loud devastating crack sound which must have broken something. The little door to the disk compartment popped open and the game rolled out, perfectly balance on its side.   
  
Mean while Meagan had gained the upper hand. But Holi was quickly about to change that. Holi grabbed a hand full of Megan's hair ready to rip it form her head. When sometime caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"LOOK!!!"  
  
The tow girls stopped both sitting on the floor. Holi with a hand full of Meagan's hair and Megan's with her hands around Holi's neck. They both turned just in time to see the disk for Final Fantasy 8 go rolling by like a wheel. It was rolling toward a shiny chromed plated box that was covered by the strategy guide. They both watched stupidly.  
  
"Whets that under the strategy guide?" Meagan asked.  
  
"A toaster." Holi answered flatly.  
  
"The same one you got from gypsies?"  
  
"ye"  
  
The one your think is magic?"  
  
"yep"  
  
The disk rolled into the bread slot of the toaster  
  
"we're screwed aren't we?"  
  
"yep!"  
  
Suddenly the toaster began to glow with a blinding light. There was a loud explosion lie sound. The room filled with a giant cloud of smoke, and when it cleared the girls, and everything in and on the toaster was gone.  
  
*** 


	2. Enter the Villains

Chapter 2 'Enter the Villains'  
  
"So, what now boss?" a tall slender figure dressed in a long black rob and hood said. "Yeah, whats next?" another tall slender person in a black rob and hood said, agreeing with the first.  
The room was dark, only a small bit of light emanated from a medium sized jagged crystal that was placed in the middle of a large oak table. "Place the objects used to abstract the keys from their keepers around the crystal." a smooth voice said from an unseen place in the depths of the shadows. The voice seemed to be a mixture of a boy and a man's voice. It was deep and smooth, yet it still held child like qualities in its tone.  
The hooded figures did as they were told, setting a number of objects around the glowing crystal. "So this is going to bring the keys to us? Right boss?" one of the hooded figures asked. "No..." the deep smooth voice from the shadows said a bit annoyed. "Hey! What do ya mean? We worked our butts off to get these rare items!!!!" the second hooded figure yelled rather angrily. "Yeah! I nearly died trying to get the moon rock thingy!!!!" The other hooded figure stomped a foot in frustration. "Moon stone! Not a moon rock! The Moon stone is a priceless gem! "The voice from the shadows yelled back at the two hooded figures. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." one of the hooded figures waved a hand dismissively. "Now, listen you idiots. This will make the keys solid, so we can abstract them from the keepers." the voice from the shadows explained very annoyed. "Oh I see." the two figures said nodding their heads understandingly. "So we still have to go abstract the keys?" one of them asked. "Yes! Yes you do." the voice from the shadows said bluntly. "... And we still have to use those items to abstract them?" the other hooded figures asked. "Yes! Yes, you do." the voice said again, growing angry as he spoke. "So, why do we have to do this whole ceremony thing again?" the two hooded figures looked to each other and nodded. "Because if we don't you wont be able to abstract the keys. They wont be solid! We must have all three keys to unlock the door to the dark realm. SO I CAN RULE OVER EVERYTHING!!!!!" The voice echoed through the darkness. "One last question boss." one of hooded figures raised a hand as if they were a child in school. "Yes? What do you want?" the voice groaned. "Do we really have to wear these robs and hoods?" the hooded person said picking at that long black rob, she wore in, disgust. "Yeah, it makes us look fat!" the other chimed in. "YES!!!!" The voice yelled from the shadows angrily. "But Boss!!!!" the two whined together.  
Suddenly two rocks came flying out of the darkness and nailed the two hooded figures in the head. They both feel backwards on the floor unconscious. "I AM WORKING WITH MORONS!!!" The voice said angrily. 


	3. Strange Bedfellows

Chapter 3 'Strange Bedfellows'  
  
Zell sat in his bed reading. It was past midnight, yet still not one A.M. This was the only time Zell could actually sit down and read. Zell had a hidden passion for romance novels, and late at night was the only time he felt confident enough to read them and not get caught. They were his little secret. While most other guys hid naughty magazines under their mattresses, Zell hid his romance books there.  
Of course Zell was a bit embarrassed by his love for romance novels, what guy wouldn't be? No one knew, except for his adoptive mother. He had just started the second book in the Outlander Series, which his mother had just finished. He had waited patiently fro two months as his mother had read the book, and he had to suffer through reading the first one a second time. But his patience's was well rewarded.  
It had been at least six month since the battle with Ultiminica, and everything had returned to normal. Well except for the young adult/ teenage drama that acted up every once a while. Selphie and Irvine were seen everywhere together. And lately Irvine had been spotted sneaking in and out of Selphie's room at night.  
Mean while Quistis had bloomed into a social butterfly. After she learned of her growing fan club, she was a bit embarrassed at first. But she learned to live with it. Many of the young men in the fan club began to ask her out after she found out about them. She turned down many of them but she did go out with some of the older ones. For the longed time Quistis had a date almost every weekend. But now it was rumored that Quistis had a steady boyfriend, who'd she'd been seen with many times over the course of the last week.  
After everything returned to normal, everything returned to being boring for Zell. But Zell kept him busy, with training, and even passing on his knowledge to the next generation. Yes, Zell had taken up mentoring, nearly every kid in the garden and Balamb knew him. So Zell spent a good portion of his time with people just like him, kids. All the while he dreamed of other adventure.  
But the latest drama had taken place with in the last month. Ever since the battle with Ultiminica Squall and Rinoa had, had a sweet and loving relasinship. Of course it was a little hard at times for Rinoa because of Squalls unwillingness to open up. Then Siefer stepped in. He had recently passed his SeeD test and his first order of business after passing the test was to tell Rinoa about the long time crush he had, had on her. Rinoa was shocked. Squall wasn't. The confession couldn't have come at a better time, only a week before Rinoa had asked Squall to take a break from the relationship. After that Rinoa and Seifer were seen quite often together, and had become known as an "item".  
Squall was heart broken, but he didn't show it. He merely berried himself in work. Squall tried to be happy for them, but it was so hard not to feel heart ach whenever he saw them budding around the garden and near by town. Rinoa was nice about the break up and even continued to be his friend. While Seifer never rubbed it in his face that he had "won the girl", well at least for now. And then they were gone. Rinoa was going home to her father and Seifer accompanied her on her trip. They were gone for nearly three weeks and would be returning the day after next.  
Over the weeks fallowing their trip, Squall began to heal. The heart ach faded and he d to his normal self. And he could finally be happy fro them. But still part of him missed her. Part of him missed having someone to talk to and hold on to. But most of all part of him, like Zell, wanted another adventure. Why wouldn't be want adventure? It ran in his blood, the longing for excitement and adventure. Even Laguna his father had been the same way. Yes, he did like the calmness of places like Winhill. But still nothing could stop him when he had fallen face first into another adventure and a butt load of trouble.  
So everything had returned to normal. Laguna was in Esthear still president of course. And Ellenor was with him. The last Squall heard from them they were happy as can be. The most notable sign of their happiness was when Elloneor called Laguna "Uncle". They did come to visit Squall every once a while, and as much as Squall didn't show it, he did enjoy it. And so everything was back to "normal".  
  
Zell closed his book and shoved it under his mattress. His head was racing with thoughts. But "Wow." was all he could say. The book had odiously been good so far. He clicked his bedside lamp off and nestled down into his blankets.  
As his head sank deeper into the feather down pillow, he found that his eyes were surprisingly heavy. He was near sleep when the sudden smell of smoke tickled his nostrils. Zell shrugged in off at first then found that the smell was growing a bit stronger. Suddenly there was a silent smoke based explosion. Zell jumped up. The room was filled with smoke. Zell got out of bed quickly and ran to his window, flinging it open to let the smoke escape. He hacked and coughed wildly. Zell glanced around his room to see the smoke was disappearing quickly. There was no fire, so he figured some jerk had set off a smoke bomb as a prank. Zell would deal with who ever it was in the morning. As for right now he was too tired to complain.  
Zell walked across his dark room back to his bed. The last remains of the smoke dissipated, or were swept out the window by the cool night breeze. Zell sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He lie down and rolled over trying to find a comfortable position  
Zells eyes were shut heavily was his mind clicked. Something was different, something was wrong. Zell opened his eyes sleepily to see a young lady lying in his bed next to him. It was Meagan. Zell leapt out of bed with a loud yelp sound. He screamed again when he flicked on eth light to see it was a girl and not a figment of his imagination.  
By now Zell screams had waken up Meagan, and the residents of the room next door, and the room across the hall and the room next to that. Meagan sprang from the bed; still summer P.J. clad, in sports bra and old P.E. shorts. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Zell yelled as loud as he could. Meagan's attention shoot to Zell, she recognized him from somewhere, in the mass of confusion. Her eyes grew wide as it dawned on her. "Oh muh god!" Meagan mumbled to herself, her eyes locked on Zell. "WHO ARE YOU?" Zell yelled again. Meagan snapped out of her partial trance and through her hands over her head, then fell to the floor. "My name is Meagan!! I am so sorry!! Really I am!" she yelled back. "Why were you in my bed?" Zell lowered his voice, he asked suspiciously. "It's a freak accident, Zell! I swear. I don't know..." Meagan said excitedly as she gazed up at Zell from the floor. "Wait. How do you know my name?" Zell said looking at Megan suspiciously. "Well...uh...its really hard to explain." she smiled nervously. There was a sudden knock at the door; before Zell could answer the door flew open. Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine all stampeded into the room in a panic. "We heard you scream. Whats wrong Zell?" Irvine yelled as he skidded to a stop.  
After a long moment of exchanging glances all eyes settled on Meagan. Meagan smiled and waved nervously to the other. 


End file.
